


Oral Fixation

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: The reader has an oral fixation that flares up when shes stressed, however Gabriel is on hand to make everything a little easier.





	1. Chapter 1

You groaned as you shut the heavy book, a dust cloud puffed in the air as you set it down. How much longer was this going to take. The boys were out on a hunt and you were sat in the bunkers vast library trying to gather information. Trying being the key word. It had been around three hours since you started and the pile of books you were working through hadn't turned up anything useful. However the three hours had lead to three packets of gum and four pens being destroyed. The empty wrappers littered your table and amongst them were the chewed and snapped plastic pens. It had been down to your frustration with the research, dead end after dead end. The oral fixation you'd had since you could remember always flared up when you were stressed. Pens, Pencils, Gum, Sweets and anything else you had to hand to chew on ended up the same way, destroyed or eaten. 

You opened up the next book ready to start again. The pen between your teeth, rolling your tongue over it. It wriggled between your lips. You started to read the ancient text but were distracted by your phone vibrating. A text from Dean.

'Anything?'  
You quickly tapped a response.

'Nothing yet, I'm trying my best'

'Hurry it up, were running out of time here'

You felt your teeth clench around the pen at his response.

'What did I say I'm trying my best. Do you have any idea how many books there are?'

You waited for the reply angrily. Grinding the pen between your teeth.

'No excuses, just get it done'

You clenched again in frustration, however you quickly regained yourself. The snapping of the pen brought you back but it was the leaking of the ink that had your attention. You stood up the pen falling to the desk. You stuck your tongue out in disgust trying not to swallow any of the foul taste. Running to the bathroom to rinse out the taste. 

When you return you plop back in your seat groaning when you see the state of the book you were reading. The ink had splattered all across the pages and the offending pen was resting in the centre of the pages. You rest your head in your hands and scream to yourself in the empty building. It echos all around the library. 

"Wow, The girls got some lungs!" A voice sounded in the doorway. You jumped slightly not expecting to hear it. Turning in the chair to see Gabriel waltzing towards you, grinning. 

"Gabriel?" You question. The boys had kept you shielded from him thinking he'd be a bad influence. You knew enough to know who he was and had caught a few glimpses of him through slightly ajar doors. 

"That's me. I think this is the first time I've been able to drop in and say hi without your guard dogs being here" He chuckled. His eyes flickered to the mess on the table then the ink stain on your lower lip. 

"I'm busy, Deans gonna kick my ass if I don't find..." You paused when Gabriel leaned over you in your chair and picked up the inky book. He held it where you could see it, clicking his fingers and removing the ink and the broken pen.

"I can help" He declared putting the book to the side and closing it. You began to frown as he pulled up a chair next to you. He looked through the pile of books quickly and then handed you one. You put it on the table with a thud.

"This is the right one?" You ask puzzled by the strangers help. Your hands subconsciously went to your mouth as you started to bite your thumb nail. He smirked before lifting his hand to yours, pulling it away from your mouth. 

"Here" He said holding out a large cherry lollipop. "I'm not going to make it too easy for you so you better get to work" 

"Right" You said taking the sweet treat from him and opening the book. You stuck the lollipop in your mouth and got to work. It only took another twenty minutes for you to find the pages that you needed. Gabriel sat next to you the entire time handing you another sweet when you finished the last. He sat silently letting you work, which you knew from his personality was a big task. 

You text Dean the information and stood as you noticed Gabriel getting up to leave. He smiled and turned as if he was going to flutter away. You quickly stepped forwards sliding your arms around him from behind. You hugged him tightly as you felt your previous stress melt away. His back was radiating heat against your chest. Gabriel was frozen on the spot and you couldn't figure out why until you felt him shudder against you. You let go quickly.

"Wings?" You asked cautiously. He turned with a flustered look on his face. You gazed at him guiltily.

"Yup" He said regaining himself slightly.

"Sorry. I-I just wanted to thank you" You stammered awkwardly. Gabriel smirked. 

"It's okay, Just don't let those knuckleheads tell you I'm a bad guy. Okay?" He asked with a sparkle of fondness in his eyes. He clicked and pointed at the table. "A parting gift. Stop chewing your nails" You turned to look at the large glass bowl on the table. It was filled with a mountain of assorted candies. 

When you looked back up he was gone. You felt like he was still watching though so when you felt to urge to pull your finger nails to your mouth you stopped midway and reached for another lollipop.


	2. Chapter 2

You drummed your long nails on the wooden desk. Sam and Dean were arguing across the room and it was driving you to madness. Stress levels rising you were sure this was about to become intolerable. Grabbing the large glass bowl from the table you strolled to your room, abandoning the research you were working on. The shouts became almost inaudible and you drowned the rest of it out by turning on your stereo full volume. Smirking you plopped down on your bed with your sweet bowl. It was almost empty just a couple of packets of gummys and another large lollipop like the cherry one Gabriel had originally given you.

Truth be told you'd been saving the lollipop till last. Having to fight off Dean now and then with very graphic threats of what you would do to him if he touched your sweets. Curious as to what would happen when you reached the bottom of the bowl you decide to finish them now.

You spent about ten minutes just mindlessly eating the gummys, enjoying every flavour and the tacky texture. You bit down on a few of them and stretched them with your hand till they snapped, and a couple of them got flicked around by your tongue till they almost dissolved. Completely immersed in this blissful taste experience you closed your eyes groaning.

Until the sugar kicked in. Coupled with your favourite song coming on. 

"Yeesss!" You cried to yourself a smile beaming from your face. You got up and locked your bedroom door just in case either of the boys found themselves walking in on you. Hips swaying to the music as you walked back to your bed where the bowl was. One single lollipop left. It looked so appealing in its clear wrapper, a dark juicy red colour. Plucking it from the bowl you slid the wrapping off gently. Your whole body swaying to the song, you bring the candy closer to your mouth. Your free hand brushes through your hair dramatically as you dance, mouthing along to the lyrics. You give the sweet a quick peck with your lips before sticking your tongue out and pulling it into your mouth. 

Freezing on the spot you groan at the flavour that explodes in your mouth. It was so intense your mouth was watering around it. 

"Don't stop, I was just starting to enjoy myself!" Gabriel's voice sounded behind you. Turning quickly on the spot in surprise your arms dropped and a blush formed on your face. He had a huge smirk on his face and his eyes were warm pools of golden brown. Your eyes fell to the floor.

"Y-yo yarnt yus shw up hurr" You tried around the sucker, not wanting to spit saliva everywhere. When you looked up Gabriel was right in front of you chuckling to himself. He reached up and tugged the sweet by the stick. It came out of your mouth with an obscene popping sound and a light sheen of drool. 

"I didn't catch a word of that, Sugar" He grinned. You frowned at him over the loss of the candy. Pouting slightly when he didn't give it back after seeing your face.

"I said, You can't just show up here" You repeated, watching as Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Uninvited, I mean." You added to clarify that him being there wasn't the problem.

"You didn't seem to mind so much last time. So I figured I'd pop by... see how you were getting on with your little fixation" He theorised. You were distracted however because he popped the lollipop that had previously been in your mouth... Into his mouth. The groan that followed from him should have been R rated. Well fuck.

You froze for a second your eyes blown wide staring off into space, brain processing the situation. 

"Well as you can see" You hold up your nails to show him, "It's going pretty great. I'm really grateful for your help, Gabriel" Wriggling your fingertips for emphasis.

He pulled the sweet from his mouth. 

"How grateful?" He drawled appealingly. You wet your lower lip biting it slightly. He was stood so close to you, you could feel the heat from his body. That or it was the heat in the sexual tension. You swallowed your nerves.

"You know, actually I don't think the sweets have been enough..." You started as his eyes burned into yours. You tiptoed in your bare feet and gave the sucker that Gabriel was holding at his shoulder height a slow lick. Pausing and humming before putting your mouth over it and sucking it before pulling away again. You heard his breath get stuck in his throat as you dropped back flat on your feet. "I just don't think any of them were big enough." You pout innocently. "They taste great but I think I need something bigger to occupy me" You shrug. 

Gabriel's eyes are blown wide in surprise and he swallows hard. He'd been spending his spare time keeping an eye on you since you had joined the Winchesters on their mighty quest. The second time seeing you in person was certainly not as he had anticipated. That wasn't a bad thing. 

He smirks and lifts a hand to your face stroking your hair away from your cheek. An archangel with a gentle touch was not what you'd expected. You froze like a deer in headlights at his touch, eyes wide. Not knowing this teasing would turn into anything physical. I mean angels are supposed to be pure and sweet, right? Although, truthfully Castiel was the only other angel you'd ever met. You thought Gabriel would have been the same after some teasing. Poofing away when he got flustered like Cas did occasionally. But here he was looking at you like you were his delicious prey.

You started to part your lips to speak but no words came out as his hand slipped to your chin. Tilting your head up to meet his gaze. A strangled breath left your lips as he leaned closer. The smile gone from his face for once, replaced by passion in his eyes. You closed your eyes in anticipation as you felt his breath on your mouth. 

You felt the lightest touch of lips against yours, not fully connecting before he pulled away. A growl emitted from him as he released your chin. Opening your eyes he looked annoyed.

"I gotta go. Moose and Squirrel are calling for me." He sighed again. You groaned in protest and frowned. He was gone the next time you blinked, a slight breeze brushing past your hair. 

You turned down the music so you could overhear the boys in the main library. Dean called your name loudly and you frowned. What did he want, the conversations with Gabriel were usually private. 

Slowly you padded your way across the room to where they all sat around the table. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel all watched you approach. You still felt flustered and Dean made a face when he recognised your expression. He cleared his throat assuming he'd interrupted something else. 

"I thought it was about time we introduced you to Gabriel. Things are getting crazy and you could do with some extra help... and protection" Dean explained. You looked to Castiel who looked really awkward, he was definitely onto you and Gabriel. 

"But I thought Cas was watching over me?" You question, wondering why the sudden change of hearts.

"I think it's best if I step down and allow Gabriel to take over. He can take care of you in ways I can not" Castiel articulated. You almost choked at his choice of wording, covering it up with a cough. Your cheeks burned again and you resisted the urge to glance at Gabriel, knowing he was already watching you.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling a little sick, I got a fever" You lied trying to be convincing. Dean looked worried for a second before speaking.

"Well, Gabriel can take care of you. It'll give you chance to get to know him" He said cheerily shoving himself up out of the seat. He looked at Gabriel expectantly.

"Right. Don't worry, Deano. I'll take real good care of her" He said aiming that last part at you in a drawl. Dean shook his head as he sauntered off and Sam resumed his laptop browsing. Castiel was gone by the time you looked back to the chair. Gabriel gripped your elbow and nudged you towards your bedroom.

"Come on. I'd better get you well again. We're going to be spending a lot of time with each other" He grinned wickedly pulling you away from the library and winking at you.


	3. Chapter 3

You were trembling with antisipation by the time you'd made it through your bedroom door. Gabriel still grinning, shut the door behind you both and locked it.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Gabriel" You smirked plopping yourself down on the edge of your bed. Gabriel strode over slowly. 

"You too, sweetcheeks" He chuckled as he reached out and brushed his finger tips against your cheek. 

Your face tingled pleasantly as a blush rose to your cheeks.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for your help" You explained, wondering what he'd think of what happened previously. His grin faded but the playfulness stayed in his eyes.

"That's what that was! A thank you? Pssh, I should help more humans out" He said in disbelief. You felt a pang of jealousy at that thought. Gabriel helping other girls. You stood making him back up a little to make room for you. You gazed into his honey coloured orbs and bit your lip.

"I haven't thanked you yet" You admitted leaning up to press your lips softly against his. His hand found itself barely resting on your hip. You pulled away. "You asked me earlier... about how grateful I am" 

"I think you've made it clear you're pretty grateful." Gabriel chuckled. You had a feeling this was his way of trying to back out.

"So you're not going to let me?" You huffed, hand lifting to caress his jaw. He swallowed and tried to keep his eyes from locking with yours. Definately trying to back off.

"I think now that the boys have introduced us it will be harder to hide anything like this. I don't want to lose their trust again so soon" He sighed, dropping the hand that lingered on your hip. 

"How about... you let me have my way this time" You say grabbing the archangel by his forearms and turning so he was the one stood with his back to the bed. "And then next time you help me I'll bake you a cake or something?" You grinned mischiviously. 

"Cake would be adequate..." Gabriel chuckled, still looking like he was about to fly a mile in any direction. You pushed him on the bed forcefully and he allowed it bouncing softly.

"If you move an inch, I'm telling the boys that you bailed on babysitting me" You warned before turning away to switch the music back on. You'd learnt from past experience that the doors on these rooms were anything but soundproof. Sam and Dean grunting to themselves in there beds when they thought nobody was listening was the last thing on your mind right now.

The music came to life and you turned back, half expecting Gabriel to be gone. Instead he was sat up where you had pushed him down. His face said that he was still anxious about this. Swaying your hips to the music again absent mindedly. Gabriel's eyes were flickering over your body as you stood there. 

Dropping his gaze when you caught him. You chewed your lip nervously before approaching him and straddling his lap. Gabriel sighed but kept his thoughts to himself. 

You leaned down and captured his lips gently. Soft slow kisses, savouring the feeling of his warmth on your mouth. They were soft like silk as he kissed you back with the same slowness. You took his lower lip between your teeth, sucking on it before releasing it. He groaned before giving up his resistance. Gabriels tongue pushed your mouth open and you gratefully accepted it. 

Relishing the feel of his velvet tongue against your own. He coaxed your tongue to venture into his mouth and his teeth grazed it softly. You hummed at the sensation.

He pulled back tugging your lip on his way. 

You push him down onto the bed and stand up to undo his jeans. Tugging them down to his ankles and leaving them there. You're about to grab the waistband of his boxers when he grips your wrist tightly.

"I should not be letting you do this!" Gabriel groaned. You looked up at his face noticing it was a little pinker than usual. You brushed your other hand up his inner thigh and he shivered. A deep sigh slipped from his mouth. 

"Please, Gabriel" You begged. "Let me worship you?" You asked pleadingly.

He released your wrist and flopped his head back onto the bed. Grinning you pulled at his waistband and tugged his boxers down to join his jeans. Admiring the view you kneeled on the bed beside him and hovered over him. You leaned down and licked a stripe up his hard length. 

You caught the salty precome on your tongue and savoured it. Gabriel swallowed back a moan. You took him in your hand and gave a few short pumps and then you hummed before swiping the tip of your tongue across the frenulum. He flinched, not expecting it but when you did it repeatedly he started to whimper. When he seemed like he could quite   
happily blow his load you stopped. 

Encasing his head in your mouth you sucked gently and fondled around the edges with your tongue. You groaned at the taste of his salty skin and he felt the vibrations on his cock. 

"P-please-" He stammered.

"Please?" You questioned after pulling off him with a pop.

"Don't tease so much" He clarified lifting his head to look at you pleadingly. You locked eyes with him and stuck your tongue out flicking it over the tip before dipping down and taking his entire length into your mouth. He broke the eye contact first and cursed in what you assumed was enochian before dropping his head back onto the bed. 

Using your hand to pump his cock again you returned your attention to the tip, sucking lightly and brushing it against your tongue. Humming and groaning you started to feel your own arousal awakening. Gabriel looked like he was getting impatient when you looked up, he was panting but you could tell he was fed up of the teasing. 

"Father, forgive me" He sighed before you felt his fingers brush against your scalp and grip your hair. Knowing what he wanted you removed your own hand from his erection and allowed him to start bucking his hips into your mouth. Having an oral fixation had worn down your gag reflex so keeping calm and breathing was not hard to achieve. 

He groaned as he fucked your mouth and you let out a strangled whimper of your own. Your body started to heat up as your insides tightened. Somehow feeling stimulated even with all your clothes still clinging to you. 

A throbbing energy was focused on your core and you had a feeling it was Gabriel's grace. Slowly edging you towards oblivion you relaxed into Gabriel's grip as he continued using your mouth. With each thrust the both of you groaned and panted, your noises coming out broken and muffled when he withdrew himself. 

Building and building you finally got your release. Gabriel muttered that same enochian phrase as he held your head down, hot fluid spurting into your mouth. 

You had been too distracted by your own orgasm to even taste a single drop before swallowing it. Your thighs clenched together as your insides pulsed post-orgasm. You made sure your swallowed everything before sitting back on your heels. 

You both took a moment to finish catching your breath and find words. 

"Did you- erm..." you trailed off gesturing towards yourself. 

"I did" he chucked quietly. "My grace is more than what's inside my vessel. So I just directed some of it's attention towards you" 

"What did you say in enochian?" You asked curiously. 

"There's no real translation to English, but if my little brother was close enough to hear he's probably flown to the North Pole to cool off" Gabriel mused. 

"That bad?" You laughed.

"That good" he corrected. He snapped his fingers and re dressed himself, your underwear suddenly felt a lot cleaner too. "You should probably try not to walk around for the next hour or so" He warned. 

"I'm sure it can't be that bad" you shrugged pulling yourself to the edge of the bed. You put your feet down and started to put weight on them before realising that he was right. You had the worst case of jelly legs from how you'd been kneeled over him. 

"I mean I could fix it but where's the fun in that?" He smirked springing up to turn down the stereo and unlock the door 

"Well, we did tell them I'm ill" You mused, scooting back to lean against the pillows.

"You want something to eat?" He asked gently like he was nervous. 

"Don't I always?" You chuckled. 

"Pancakes in bed?" He asked his hand on the door handle. 

"Yes." You grinned.


	4. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this and it kinda fits in with this series so I'm going to put it here and separately. Don't know how good it is but it was stuck in my brain so I wrote it.

“The two of you need to book your ideas up!” Dean snapped from the drivers seat of the impala. 

“But-!” Gabriel started.

“NO. No ‘buts’ you almost got me and Sam killed by giving us the wrong information!” Dean interrupted. 

“Well I’m sorry if reading books isn’t exactly my forte!” Gabriel barked back, an expression on his face he’d used to put fear in the hearts of enemies. 

“Gabriel” Sam warned from where he winced, suffering a migraine in the passenger seat. 

“No, you know what?!” You piped up, your brows furrowed. “Where was your pretty boy angel? Huh? What? Cas is allowed to just check in and out of the team when he likes? Gabriel’s job was to protect me! It’s my fault the information was wrong I didn’t check it over properly!” 

“Oh don’t get your panties in a twist you know you’ll only need your pacifier to suck on!” Dean teased moodily. You’d hit a sore spot mentioning Cas so he was trying to get back at you.

“You know, that doesn’t actually sound like a bad idea” Gabriel mused. “My room or yours?” He asked, anger with Dean still crackling in the tone of his voice.

“Oh baby, I thought you’d never ask” you drawled. Gabriel quickly scrambled over you in the back seats. 

“Baby?!” Dean questioned furiously. Gabriel straddled your lap with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. “Gabriel. Don’t you dare you feathered son of a bitch!” Gabriel hurriedly unbuckled your seat belt. “Gabriel!!” Dean yelled loudly prepared to pull over the car. Once your belt was off you gripped at Gabriel’s shirt tightly.

“Sorry, not sorry Dean. See you later, Sam” You giggled as Gabriel cupped the back of your head in his hand. His other hand gripped your elbow keeping your hand fisted in his shirt. You heard the start of Dean yelling a ‘don’t’ before Gabriel flew the both of you away. One second later you were suddenly dropping to the floor with a thud, Gabriel still straddling you. 

The hand cupping your head protected it from hitting the floor. A run in with Lucifer had left Gabriel’s wings a little unpredictable the past few weeks. He’d be able to get to the intended room just not always the intended spot in the room. Last week you’d ended up in a closet, on top of the library table and somehow in the trunk of the impala which was very confined and had freaked you out till you recognized the familiar scent of herbs and gunpowder from the trunks hidden weapon compartment. 

“I was aiming for the bed, sorry cupcake” Gabriel winced from where his knees had hit the stone floor. He hovered over you with his arms holding himself up. You shifted to your elbows and looked around. 

“In Dean’s room?” You questioned curiously. Gabriel’s eyes twinkled mischievously and that was all you needed to know it was intentional. 

“Well I figured he knows something’s going on after our heated exit from the rust bucket. So why not rub it in a bit more for the way he spoke to you?” He suggested with a hint of bitterness in his voice that you knew wasn’t aimed at you.

“Angry sex?” You chuckled at his childish revenge plan.

“Hot. Angry sex. Preferably quickly so we don’t get interrupted by Dean getting back and blowing a hole in me with a shotgun.” He frowned before quickly leaning down and pressing a forceful kiss to your lips. 

“Mmn, okay. Okay!” You mouthed through the kiss.

“Good. Bed. Now.” Gabriel grunted tugging at your lip suddenly. You whined with anticipation for what he was promising. He stood quickly to allow you to follow his instruction and you did. So eagerly you almost tripped over your own feet. Normally Gabriel would have let out a chuckle or a teasing remark but he was fueled by something much more primal in that moment. 

“How do you want me?” You asked breathlessly as you sat on your knees on the bed. 

“On your back, with your head hanging back off this side of the bed. Want to use your mouth the way you always fantasize about me using it” He explains darkly. You’d already moved into position before he’d finished talking.

“How do you-“ you started to ask before suddenly a thumb was slipped in your mouth. You’d thought about Gabriel doing this too, ever since you’d given him that blowjob it was the only thing that could get you off. 

“You really thought I wouldn’t know about that? Especially with how loud you call out for me when you cum. It’s been taking every ounce of restraint not to just give in and silence those noises you make by filling your mouth” He smirked. You sucked hard on his thumb letting him know how much you enjoyed that thought. Able to taste the dusty paper from the countless books you’d studied together earlier. Gabriel pushed his thumb deeper into your mouth before withdrawing it very slowly. You groaned when he removed it completely. 

“Please, Gabe. I need this” You begged trying your best to look needy from the upside down angle on the bed. 

“So do I” He admitted shortly. His hands making quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. “Needed you since that first time” He huffed as he pushes his jeans down with his underwear and reveals his hard cock. “Shouldn’t want you like this, it’s forbidden. And not just because I’m an archangel” 

“Because of what Sam and Dean will think?” You asked quietly. Gabriel didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. You parted your lips when he leaned forwards and brushed his cock against them. 

“If it’s too much tap on my leg with your hand” He instructed as he pushed past your lips. Truth be told you were already getting a bit of a head rush from the way your head was angled but you weren’t going to turn this down for anything. Especially after getting that hint of pre come brush against your tongue as he slid against it. 

Your deep moan was cut off when his cock blocked your throat. The feeling of his hot skin against your lips and tongue made your core throb and tighten. With his cock deep in your mouth Gabriel leaned over you and unbuttoned your jeans with deft fingers. 

He withdrew his member just enough to hear you whine when he slipped his fingers into your underwear. Tracing over you gently. 

“Oh fuck.” He almost whispered “Is all of that for me, sweetheart?” He asked although you couldn’t reply as he delved deeper and dipped his fingers into your slick folds. His cock thrust gently as he wriggled his fingers so you could hear how wet you were. Annoyingly he avoided your clit so you thought you’d bring his attention back to your mouth. Grasping the back of his thighs you pulled him deeper, swallowing around him and pressing your nose into soft skin when he was fully sheathed in your mouth. 

Your plan worked and Gabriel straightened back up slipping his hand around your throat. He started to buck his hips with more force. Swallowing repeatedly you took what breaths you could. 

“So fucking good” Gabriel groaned darkly. You felt the groan reverberate in his cock. Letting out a strangled whimper you rushed your hands down to your waist and tried to rid yourself of your jeans. A finger snap caught your attention and suddenly the clothes that covered you were gone. Exposed to the cool air of the room. “So gorgeous too. Oh, sweetheart” He muttered. You realized what you were doing wasn’t what you really wanted to do with Gabriel.

You tapped on Gabriel’s thigh lightly. As promised he stopped abruptly. When he pulled away saliva strings linked your lips to his cock tip. 

“Fuck me.” You demanded breathlessly. “Please” 

“Don’t want to act out your fantasy? You’ve been thinking about it for weeks” He asked genuinely. 

“Fuck that. I want you Gabriel. Please” Gabriel looked like he wasn’t expecting you to ask. 

“Seriously?” He asked in disbelief. You twisted around and stood up in the small space between him and the bed. The anger that had burned in his eyes in the Impala was completely gone. Replaced with something else, companied with fear.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything. I need you. Not just for this, I want to be with you” You admitted bravely, feeling the heat flood to your face.

“What about-“ He started.

“Don’t you dare. You don’t owe anybody anything. If something makes you happy don’t throw it away because someone else doesn’t agree with it.” You interrupted. “That is assuming this-I would make you happy” 

Gabriel was deathly silent as he processed your words. You heard him swallow heavily. 

“Nothing would make me happier b-“ You didn’t let him finish his sentence before pressing your lips softly against his. Your hand cupped his jaw and you deepened the kiss with as much tenderness and intimacy as you could muster. Gabriel tried to return the same emotion but if the noise that caught in his throat was anything to go by. You’d caught him off guard with the sweetness of the kiss.

Slowly you pulled back enough to catch your breath and lean your forehead against his. One hand tangled in his hair the other still on his jaw. You’d forgotten you were naked until his fingers gripped your hips as if to steady himself.

“That was-“ He cleared his throat. “Wow” He muttered. You hummed in agreement before sliding your hands down to rest on his chest.

“A-are we going to get back to what we were doing before?” You asked shyly. 

“Definitely” He groaned before snapping his fingers and removing the rest of his own clothes which were becoming inconvenient. Especially his jeans which had still been wrapped around his ankles. He initiated another kiss and gradually moved the two of you onto the bed. Lying on your sides facing each other for sweet kisses and small nibbles of each other’s lips. 

Amidst the kisses Gabriel gently smoothed his hand down your side from your shoulder to your thigh, before lifting your knee to hook around his waist. The change in angle letting his cock tip prod against your entrance. He kissed you and swallowed your small moan as he pushed into you. In the awkward position Gabriel could only thrust the first two inches of himself inside you but he used that to his advantage. Teasing you with slow movements, pulling out slowly just to feel the stretch when he pushed back in. 

You groaned as he peppered light kisses over your cheek. 

“More. Please. I need more” You begged with want. Gabriel chuckled softly and pulled you on top of him to straddle his hips. The movement caused his full length to push into you and you let out a startled sound. 

“Giddy up” He smirked smugly. You leaned back and were about to retort but he bounced his hips, making your breasts bounce and his cock brush against your core. 

“Fuck. Gabriel.” You hissed as you put your hands on the bed either side of his head to hold yourself steady. He smirked fondly.

“That’s the idea sweet cheeks” He teased, one hand gripping at your hip and the other moving your hair out of your face so he could pull you down and give you a soft kiss. You rolled your eyes at him for the comment but returned the kiss.

You leaned more and lifted yourself to slide his cock out of you, stopping when you could feel he was barely inside. Slowly you sunk back down adjusting to the feel of his entire length. Setting a tortuously slow pace you leaned as far forwards as you could. Allowing Gabriel to duck his head and -while supporting your breasts in his hands- mouth and dart his tongue over your nipples. After a few moments of moaning and gently riding him Gabriel stopped and pushed at your shoulders gently. You sat up as he wanted you to and started to bounce yourself on him. Breath catching in both of your throats as you quickened the pace.

“So gorgeous” He complimented, tuning his hands down and over your breasts and stomach. Fingers digging into your hips and trying to thrust himself into you even more. You cupped your breasts and held them as you bounced and rocked as much as your legs would let you. Your pants and moans interrupted by a sharp intake of breath when a thumb brushed against your clit. Your legs flinched. Body jerking slightly as the waves of pleasure washed over you. 

Gabriel realized you weren't going to be able to continue riding him and enjoying the attention he was paying your clit at the same time. In a heartbeat you were flipped over on the bed again. On your back with Gabriel over you. Hair a lot messier than usual and his whiskey colored eyes almost blackened by his enlarged pupils. His face and torso were glistening with a light sheen of perspiration. 

The definition of perfection.

Before you could voice your observation Gabriel started thrusting again. Deeper still in this new position. You gripped your fingers around his shoulder and bicep, holding on to him as he thrust harder and faster. His hand wandered again and the circles he started rubbing onto your clit had you squirming and panting even harder. You clenched your pelvic muscles and threw your head back closing your eyes tight. Your body shook and spasmed from the overwhelming pleasure. As you neared the point of orgasm you heard him call out to you softly.

"Look at me while you cum for me. Come on, sugar" He urged. You forced your eyes back open and wrapped your legs around his waist. Shuddering you mewled as you almost tipped over the edge. 

"Gabriel... Gaabe. Oh Fuuuc-k" You cried as you came, keeping your eyes open to start with but your body betrayed you as you rode out the wave of pleasure. A few seconds past and Gabriel's hips stuttered and slowed as he too followed you over the edge.

"Oh father. That was so perfect" He groaned. 

He held you for a few moments before realizing you should probably clean up before Dean and Sam got home. Blissed out you sighed when he pulled out and moved away from you. 

After cleaning up you both stood together in the kitchen. Gabriel's arms wrapped around you from behind as you both cooked pancakes together. An apple and cinnamon pie was warming in the oven ready for Deans arrival.

You both heard the bunker door slam as you finished feeding each other the sweet treats. Gabriel stood leaning against the counter top and you leaned against him in a hug. Resting your head on his shoulder. Awaiting the oncoming argument.

"You've crossed a line. I need you gone. Now." Dean instantly blurted when he got to the doorway. You turned your head so you could see his angry expression.

"No" Gabriel answered shortly.

"What did you just say? You have no right after all the shit you've caused" He laughed with disbelief. You pushed away and turned to face Dean. Your fingers wrapped around Gabriel's.

"Don't you dare." You warned. "You asked him to help us out. That's what he's been doing and he's more than made up for everything that's happened" Dean looked at you with a mixture of anger and confusion. He didn't understand why you cared about the archangel.

"I don't care. I want him out now or I'll make him leave" He threatened stepping towards you both. 

"Dean." Castiel suddenly chimed in as he appeared in front of Dean.

"Hell no, Cas. You don't get to show up and defend him. Where the hell were you earlier?!" Dean yelled. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"All I'm asking is that you give Gabriel a chance. It's not up to you to decide what the two of them choose to do. I believe Gabriel's feelings are genuine so you should allow them to pursuit a relationship should they choose to do so" Cas explained politely. You heard Gabriel sigh quietly behind you. 

Dean visibly calmed as he thought it over. 

"Here" You stated as you opened the oven. "A peace offering" Using an oven glove you pulled out the pie and placed it on the counter. 

Dean grumbled something to himself before immediately walking up to the pie to slice it up. You shared a small smile with Castiel in a thank you and then a small squeeze to Gabriel's hand to reassure him. Maybe this relationship would work out after all.


End file.
